goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Tribute
Resurrector/Puppetmaster/WorldDestroyerHD: Hey guys, It's Resurrector Puppetmaster World Destroyer HD, and I'm going to show you the Vegetables I've made and The Characters from other worlds so far. Here they are. Bob: Hi kids, I'm Bob The Tomato, and I'm the host for VeggieTales. Larry: Hi kids, I'm Larry the Cucumber, and I'm the co-host for VeggieTales. Junior: Hi kids, I'm Junior Asparagus. Laura: Hi kids, I'm Laura Carrot. Lenny: Hi kids, I'm Lenny Carrot. Senator Nezzer: Hi folks, I'm Senator Nezzer, and I work for the Puppetmaster. Emperor Bob Dole: Hello, I'm Emperor Bob Dole, and I work for the Puppetmaster alongside Senator Nezzer. Mr. Lunt: Hi, I'm Mr. Lunt, and I work for the Mr. Nezzer. Jimmy: Hi kids, I'm Jimmy Gourd. Jerry: Hi kids, I'm Jerry Gourd, I'm Jimmy's brother. Libby: Hi kids, I'm Libby Asparagus. Archibald: Hi kids, I'm Archibald Asparagus. Willard: Hi guys, I'm Willard, A K A, George. Scallion #1: Hi, I'm Scallion #1. Scallion #2: Hi, I'm Scallion #2. Scallion #3: Hi, I'm Scallion #3. Fib: Hi, I'm Fib. The Peach: Hi, I'm The Peach. Scooter: Hi, I'm Scooter the Carrot. Madame Blueberry: Hi kids, I'm Madame Blueberry Zara: Hi, I'm Zara Dawson. Erika: Hi, I'm Erika Dawson, Zara's sister. Annabelle: Hi, I'm Annabelle Dawson, Zara's sister. Zack: Hi, I'm Zack Dawson, Zara's brother. Laura: Hi, I'm Laura Dawson, Zara's little sister. Diesel: Hi, I'm Diesel Dawson, Zara's father. Kimberly: Hi, I'm Kimberly Dawson, Zara's mother. Eric Gavin: Hi, I'm Eric Gavin. Terrance Gavin: Hi, I'm Terrance Gavin, Eric's brother. Fred Gavin: Hi, I'm Fred Gavin, Eric's little brother. Stephanie Gavin: Hi, I'm Stephanie Gavin, Eric's sister. Julie Gavin: Hi, I'm Julie Gavin, Eric's Mother. Diesel Gavin: Hi, I'm Diesel Gavin, Eric's father. David Young's Caillou: Hi, I'm Caillou, a madman From David Young's World. David Young's Rosie: Hi, I'm Rosie, Caillou's little sister, From David Young's World. David Young's Boris: Hi, I'm Boris, A K A, Boris the Teeth Guy, Caillou's Father, also a madman from David Young's World. David Young's Doris: Hi, I'm Doris, Caillou's Mother, also a madwoman from David Young's World. Black Bear: Hello, I'm Black Bear, I'm a madman from David Young's world. Yellow Horse: Hello, I'm Yellow Horse, also a madman from David Young's world. David Young: Hello, I'm David Young, a bad guy from my world, but not a nice guy, and I'm stupid. and I'm a bad user too. Burnt David Young: Hello, I'm David Young, burnt at places many times after being exposed to drinking lava! Burnt Black Bear: Hello, I'm Black Bear, burnt in lava for fighting Yellow Horse in Hawaii. my black body turned to lava orange while being burnt! Burnt Yellow Horse: Hello, I'm Black Bear, burnt in lava for fighting Black Bear in Hawaii. my yellow body got turned to lava orange while being burnt! Caillou: Hello, I'm Caillou, the crimson King Ghidorah. I'm am not from David Young's world but I was created for some reason. Alex Kimble: Hi, I'm Alex Kimble. Denise Kimble: Hi, I'm Denise, Alex Kimble's wife. Lauren Kimble: Hi, I'm Lauren, Alex Kimble's daughter. Blue Horse: Hi, I'm Blue Horse, I'm a madman from Emmanuel Thomas' World. Grey Bear: Hi, I'm Grey Bear, also a madman from Emmanuel Thomas' World. Evil Yellow Horse A.K.A. Yellow Horse the Teeth Guy: Hi, I'm Evil Yellow Horse, A K A Yellow Horse the Teeth Guy, I'm a madman from David Young's World, also from Tensionwoods, KnucklesHedgehog2010, NewYorkFireBuffer775 and A&RFantanic2003's worlds. Evil Blue Horse A.K.A. Blue Horse the Teeth Guy: Hi, I'm Evil Blue Horse, A K A Blue Horse the Teeth Guy, I'm a madman from Emmanuel Thomas and A&RFantanic2003's worlds. Emmanuel Thomas: Hi, I'm Emmanuel Thomas. Tensionwoods: Hi, I'm Tensionwoods KnucklesHedgehog2010: Hi, I'm KnucklesHedgehog2010, I'm a fan of Kamen Rider. A&RFantanic2003: Hi, I'm A&RFantanic2003, KnucklesHedgehog2010's Classic Caillou: Hi, I'm Classic Caillou, From KnucklesHedgehog2010's world. KnucklesHedgehog2010's Caillou: Hi, I'm Caillou, From KnucklesHedgehog2010's world. KnucklesHedgehog2010's Daisy: Hi, I'm Daisy, From KnucklesHedgehog2010's world. KnucklesHedgehog2010's Cody: Hi, I'm Cody, From KnucklesHedgehog2010's world. KnucklesHedgehog2010's Rosie: Hi, I'm Rosie, From KnucklesHedgehog2010's world. KnucklesHedgehog2010's Emily: Hi, I'm Emily, From KnucklesHedgehog2010's world. KnucklesHedgehog2010's Boris: Hi, I'm Boris, Classic Caillou's father, From KnucklesHedgehog2010's world. KnucklesHedgehog2010's Doris: Hi, I'm Doris, Classic Caillou's mother, From KnucklesHedgehog2010's world. Classic Caillou the Teeth Guy: Hi, I'm Classic Caillou the Teeth Guy, From KnucklesHedgehog2010's world. Cai-Lab: Hi, I'm Cai-Lab. Caillou.exe: Hi, I'm Caillou.exe. JoJuanTheVyondGuy (TheJoJuan4444): Hi, I'm JoJuanTheVyondGuy, formerly TheJoJuan4444. Dylan McCarthy: Hi, I'm Dylan McCarthy. Hubert McCarthy: Hi, I'm Hubert McCarthy. Cathy McCarthy: Hi, I'm Cathy Abigail McCarthy. Diesel McCarthy: Hi, I'm Diesel, I'm Dylan's father. Kate McCarthy: Hi, I'm Kate, I'm Dylan's mother. Emily: Hi, I'm Emily, I'm Dylan's girlfriend. Emily's father: Hi, I'm Emily's father. Emily's mother: Hi, I'm Emily's mother. Warren Cook: Hi, I'm Warren Cook. Alan Cook: Hi, I'm Alan Cook, I'm Warren's father. MumaX992: Hi, I'm MumaX992. Skyler Hawkins: Hi, I'm Skyler Hawkins. Jake Hawkins: Hi, I'm Jake, Skyler's Wife. Sunny Hawkins: Hi, I'm Sunny, Skyler's Daughter. Theodore Hawkins: Hi, I'm Theodore, Skyler's son. Glory Hawkins: Hi, I'm Glory, Skyler's other daughter. Hitler McCall: Hi, I'm Adolf Hitler A K A Hitler McCall. Lucy McCall: Hi, I'm Lucy, Hitler's sister. Tony McCall: Hi, I'm Tony, Hitler's brother. George W. Bush: Hi, I'm George W. Bush. Jasmine McCall: Hi, I'm Jasmine McCall. Omar: Hi, I'm Omar Bradford. Juttie: Hi, I'm Juttie Bradford, I'm Omar's little sister. Hannah: Hi, I'm Hannah Bradford, I'm Omar's little sister. Ivy: Hi, I'm Ivy Bradford, I'm Omar's little sister. Diesel: Hi, I'm Diesel, I'm Omar's father. Leena: Hi, I'm Leena, I'm Omar's mother. Joey: Hi, I'm Joey Bradford. Omar's brother. Cody: Hi, I'm Cody Bradford. Omar's brother. Jojo: Hi, I'm Jojo Bradford. Omar's brother and Joey's twin brother. Jonarazzi Studios: Hi, I'm Jonarazzi Studios. Kaylee: Hi, I'm Kaylee, I'm Jonarazzi Studios' wife. Kate: Hi, I'm Kate, I'm Jonarazzi Studios' daughter. Candace: Hi, I'm Candace, I'm Jonarazzi Studios' daughter. Emily: Hi, I'm Emily, I'm Jonarazzi Studios' daughter. Tanner (Tyler): Hi, I'm Tanner, A K A, Tyler, I'm Jonarazzi Studios' son. Dallas: Hi, I'm Dallas, I'm Jonarazzi Studios' son. David Young's Little Bill: Hi, I'm Little Bill, the orange lion. a madman From David Young's World. David Young's Big Bill: Hi, I'm Big Bill, also a madman from David Young's World. David Young's Dora: Hi, I'm Dora, a madwoman from David Young's World. David Young's Elena: Hi, I'm Elena, Dora's Mother. also a madwoman from David Young's World. David Young's Miguel: Hi, I'm Miguel, Dora's Father. also a madman from David Young's World. Larry: Hi, I'm Larry, from MumaX992's world. Jeremiah: Hi, I'm Jeremiah, I'm Larry's father, also from MumaX992's world. Carol: Hi, I'm Carol, I'm Larry's mother, also from MumaX992's world. Joseph: Hi, I'm Joseph, I'm Larry's brother, also from MumaX992's world. Josie: Hi, I'm Josie, I'm Larry's sister, also from MumaX992's world. TheFunEditor4's Eric: Me, Eric, am a madman. TheFunEditor4's Penelope: Me, Penelope, am Eric's sister and also a madman. TheFunEditor4's Diesel: Me, Diesel, am Eric's dad and also a madman. TheFunEditor4's Kimberly: Me, Kimberly, am Eric's dad and also a madman. TheFunEditor4's Eric: We SUS. (People laughing) Macusoper: Alright, Enough fucking memes. let's just get on with the video. Anyways, I'm Macusoper, I'm a madman from SuperMarioKing1999's world, Cai-Lab's world, ParkertheAnimator's world, and others.Category:Resurrector/Puppetmaster/WorldDestroyerHD